supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Adam's 4th Birthday
Nicole: "Adam from the Sevick Family was turning 4 and was having a Toy Story themed birthday." Adam: "Let's play Zap the Zurg and Pin the Helmet on Buzz!" Got a Friend in Me" is playing in the background the buffet table, we see Woody's Cowboy Punches and other food from the cookie pops, chocolate pops, cake pops, Buzz Lightyear cupcakes, Cowboy Hat cookies, Slinky Dog Pasta, Hamm cake pops, Mr. Potato Head cake pops, Martian-mellows, a cupcake stand with delicious Green Alien cupcakes, Space Ranger Sodas, Alien Slushies, plenty of sandwiches, Pizza Planet pizzas and a Buzz Lightyear cake Nicole: "There was a Toy Story bounce house, a giant outdoor screen reserved for everyone to watch the movie Toy Story 4, plenty of favors to go around, a Buzz Lightyear piñata, Woody and Buzz Lightyear Mylar balloons and even streamers. There were plenty of games, like toy bowling, Pin the Helmet on Buzz, Ice Cube Toys, Take a Turn with the Claw, Buzz Lightyear's Alien Catch, Slinky Dog Tug-of-War, Reach for the Sky, Zap the Zurg, Woody Bingo, Buzz Lightyear's Cosmic Ducks, Lasso Bullseye and Mr. Potato Head Switch." Adam: "After that, we'll play Buzz Lightyear's Alien Catch, Shoot the Zurg!, Mr. Potato Head Switch and Slinky Dog Tug-of-War...and best of all, we'll all watch Toy Story 4! Later on, we will go see Toy Story 5!" The Havoc Begins Nicole: "Without any warning, the trouble started to arise." changes the music to "Nuclear Family" by Green Day Hayleigh: Now the real fun begins! burns the games and douses them with gasoline gets out a nail from the garage and deflates the Toy Story bounce house karate kicks Woody and Buzz in the private parts snowboards on the buffet table, knocking all of the food off the table. Then she starts to laugh pops the Woody Mylar balloons with a needle inserts lit fireworks into the Toy Story cake and the cake explodes puts fake doo-doo on Adam's face and then smashes the Toy Story 4 bluray disc with a sledgehammer Adam: "AHHHHHH!" releases a sack of venomous snakes on the lawn, and the snakes start biting the children, Adam included guests panic to see the children who had been bitten by snakes and run to their respective cars as fast as possible to retrieve their phones to call emergency numbers and animal control Lexi, Eugene, Lauren, Russell, Rachel, and David are all laughing anger explodes Kevin: "EUGENE, RUSSELL, RACHEL, LAUREN, DAVID, LEXI, HAYLEIGH, YOU GUYS ARE ALL IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! GET BACK INTO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!!" department and paramedics arrive at the scene Kevin: "Now look what you've done. You brought the fire department and parademics into this. In the house you go!" escorts the seven back into the house Aftermath The seven get punished to: Lauren, Lexi, Eugene, Hayleigh, Rachel, Russell, David and Kevin are in the living room Kevin: "If those guests' parents were to press charges against you, you would have been in prison. Thanks to your shenanigans, not only did you spoil the birthday party, but you also put Adam in the hospital. You are all grounded until he gets out of the hospital. This means no playing outside, no watching TV, no video games including consoles, no using my electronics, no computer, no iPod, and no movies. Plus, you all have to write heartfelt sorry letters to the guests, their parents, and Adam, and all of you except Eugene must write an essay explaining what you did wrong." Lauren: "What is an essay anyway?" Lexi: "I don't even know how to write an essay." Kevin: "You guys are old enough to know what essays are." Russell: "But dad, we were just having fun." David: "Yeah. We thought it'd be funny if we messed with everything and if snakes were biting little kids." Kevin: "It is not fun when you cause chaos and seriously hurt other people. You know that the kids are only little. Luke, Philip, your mother, and I all worked so hard in setting up the party for your little brother. You can spend the rest of the day in your rooms writing sorry letters and essays. See how much fun that is." (to Eugene) "And Eugene, just write sorry letters." provides the seven with paper and pencils and exits the room as they sulk Adam's Time at the Hospital to: Adam is brought to the hospital to be treated for a snake bite along with some other kids who came to his party Luke, Philip, Greg, Asa, Brittany, Leah, Oscar, Nick, Freddie, Sasha, and Mia come to visit Adam Carmen: "Hello, Adam. Sorry that the twins, triplets, David and Eugene got you into this." Luke: "So, we thought we'd drop by to check on you. We have your presents." Adam: "Thank you...can I open them now?" Philip: "You can open them when you get better, Buddy. Okay?" Adam: "Okay." nurse walks into Adam's Room to check on him Nurse: "Hi." Philip: "How is he doing?" Nurse: "Because he was brought in immediately just before the vemon got any worse, he should be just fine. We manage to traced a small amount of venom." Philip: "Thank you, nurse." Nurse: "You're welcome." Luke: "How long will he be in?" Nurse: "At best, he'll be here for only a couple of days." Carmen: "Understood." Adam is released from the hospital and arrives home Adam: "Can I open my presents?" Carmen: "Yes, you may." Adam: "Yay, thank you!" opens up his presents Carmen: "Look what you got, honey!" Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Birthday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Hospital Transcripts Category:Conflict Transcripts